Too late
by LadyMichael
Summary: My second story. Still English isn't my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes. I do not own the characters.


**Too late**

Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak entered the BPD whisteling a song and turning right to get himself some coffee and one of Angela Rizzolis delicious pancakes. Since the mother of his Ex-partner had taken over the Division One Café, buisness was booming. Even people who had nothing to do with BPD came by just to eat there and so it wasn't surprising to Korsak that there was a long line of customers waiting for their breakfast. Since he wasn't in a hurry, Vince got himself his coffee before sitting down at the last free table to wait until everyone had his food.

Just when he was about to take the first sip of the hot liquid there was a voice behind him, talking directly to him.  
„Hello Vince.", this voice said and the old Detective turned around to look in the face of a man he hadn't seen in a long time. Nearly five years to be exact.  
„Casey!"  
The younger man smiled.  
„Ah great, you're still know me. Was a little afraid that you might not recognize me after all those years."  
„Well, you didn't change that much.", Korsak answered, offering Casey to take a seat which the soldier gladly accepted. „So, what brings here?"  
Casey started to blush a little and looked down at the table.  
„To be honest, I came here to see and talk to Jane."  
Korsak raised his eyebrows.  
„That's certainly a surprise. Considering what happened back then.", he said and Casey could detect a silent reproach in the older man's voice. And he couldn't blame him because he knew that he had made some big mistakes in the past.  
„Yeah, I know. I should have come back sooner but I just needed time. After the surgery I had to learn to walk again and then I went to therapy before returning to Afghanistan to help soldiers there. I needed all of this to be able to become the person I was before the injury.", he explained and Vince nodded.  
„And now you are this person again?"  
„Yes. That's why I came back. I need to talk to Jane. To tell her how sorry I am and maybe…", but before the young soldier could end his sentence, the Sergeant interrupted.  
„And maybe get another chance.", Vince finished for Casey who's turn it was to nod.  
Korsak sighed and remained silent for a little while, thinking about the best way to tell Casey what he needed to know.

Finally he looked up again.  
„Casey, things have changed here and…", now it was Casey who interrupted him.  
„I know Vince. I wasn't expecting everything to be like it was when I left.", he said. „But maybe Jane will see that I've changed too and that I am willing to try this time."  
„Casey, it is to late for that.", the older one started again. „Jane is married!"

The younger man's face fell immediately and it was clear to Korsak that Casey was not expecting this kind of news.  
„She's what?"  
„She's married. For four years now.", Korsak repeated.  
„A-and who...who is the lucky guy? I…mean…do I know him?", Casey stuttered. He was shocked because of all the scenarios he had played over in his head, this wasn't one of them. He had always thought that Jane wasn't one for marriage and to hear now that she had been married for such a long time now was really unexpected.  
„It's not a guy, Casey. She's married to another woman and yes, you do know that woman. It's Maura.", Korsak replied calmly.

If the young man had thought that he couldn't be more shocked than he already was, he was wrong. Jane was married to Maura? Dr. Maura Isles, her best friend for years?  
„I...I can't believe it.", she stammered. „And they are married for four years already?"

Vince shook his head yes.  
„After you left, Jane was pretty down for a while but four months later she started to date Maura. And it wasn't a surprise to either one of us to be true. I am sorry to tell you that, but everyone could see that this two woman are meant to be, Casey. Well…another six months later they got married and they started to raise a family shortly after."  
„They have kids?", Casey's shock grew with every second he listened to Korsak.  
„Yes, they have two sons. Jason is three years old and Aaron is one and a half. And a third one is on it's way.  
Casey couldn't believe it and it was nearly to much for him. He knew that it would not be easy for him to get another chance but never once had he thought about the possibility that there would be someone else in Jane's live now. Not to mention another woman.  
But just when he was about to say something, there was another voice and this voice sounded shocked…and angry.

„What the hell are you doing here, Casey?"

The two men turned around and saw Jane standing a few feet away from them. Her face showing signs of disbelieve and anger.  
„I guess that's my cue to leave.", Korsak said and stood up before heading for the elevators. A part of him felt a little sorry for Casey because this would be a hell of a conversation for him. But on the other hand it was his own fault so he had to live with the consequences now.

Meanwhile in the café Jane still stood there and just stared at the man she hadn't seen in almost five years. And to be true she hadn't missed him either.  
„Hey Jane. Long time no see.", Casey tried to start the conversation with a small smile, hoping that it would to calm Jane down. „How are you?"  
„You can drop the act, Casey.", Jane replied, still angry. „I want to know why you are here."  
„Well, why don't you sit down so we can talk?"  
Jane didn't move for a moment, contemplating if she should sit down with him or not. But then her curiosity won and so she sat down waiting for Casey to start speaking again.  
„So…to answer your question…I came here to see you and to talk to you."  
Jane raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.  
„I know it's been a long time but…I just couldn't forget you Jane. I had to come back here and see if there would still be a chance for me to make it up to you.", he explained honestly and now Jane couldn't help but laugh.  
„You came here for a second chance? You gotta be kidding me, Casey. After all you've done to me you can not seriously believe that I would take you back.", she answered. „And by the way, you're to late. I am already married and I am really happy."  
„I know. Vince told me that you and Maura got married four years ago and I have to say that I am a little surprised by that."

„Why? Because Maura is a woman?", Jane wanted to know.  
„Well yeah but also because it's Maura we're talking about and she's a little…", he started to answer.  
„She's a little what, Casey?", there was something dangerous in Jane's voice now. „Be careful what you say next because you are talking about the love of my life and the mother of my children."  
„I wasn't going to insult her, Jane. But you have to admit that Maura is a little different than other people.", Casey said, carefully choosing his words.  
„You are right. She is. And that is exactly the reason why I love her so much. I always did. From the day I first saw her."

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.  
„Didn't you tell me once that you loved me?", he asked irritated.  
„Yes I did, because I wanted people to think that. I wanted myself to believe it because I was afraid. But the truth is that I never loved you as more than a friend, Casey."  
„So what you're saying is that if I had stayed, you still would have left me sooner or later?", he asked. „And you are angry because I left? Even though you never loved me?"  
Now he was angry too but Jane didn't care. She kept cool.  
„I am not angry that you left. I am angry about the way you left, Casey. I wasn't in love with you but back then I thought that I was. But even if I had known it then, I would have been there for you as a friend. My concern for you was real and I tried to show you but you wouldn't let me in. You came into my life, then left again, then came back injured without telling me and when I found out and told you that I didn't care you still pushed me away. Back then you didn't care about my feelings and you didn't care for them or for me for the past five years, Casey.", she replied. „You didn't even bother to call or at least write an E-Mail to tell me that you are okay and that your surgery went well. You just disappeared and I was pretty down for a while because I still couldn't stop telling myself that I loved you. I had to nearly lose Maura first before I could finally open my eyes and tell her how I feel and I am still thankful that she was able to forgive me for the pain I've been putting her through. And now we are happy and you, Casey, are no longer a part of my life and that's your fault because five years ago you chose to disappear even though I offered you a helping hand. So don't you dare getting angry now."

The young soldier looked down at his hands on the table. He knew that Jane was right. It was his fault. He could have had her in his life. Maybe not as a lover but as a friend. And now it seemed to be to late but still he had to ask one last time just to be sure.

„And there really isn't a chance left for me, huh?"  
Jane shook her head.

„No Casey, there isn't. I moved on and you should do the same now.", she answered him and stood up. „I have to go now but…even though I am still mad at you I am glad that you are okay. Goodbye Casey."  
With that Detective Jane Rizzoli left the café without ever looking back.

Maura was working in the kitchen when Jane entered there house after work.  
„Hey sweety, you're home early today.", she said when Jane came into her sight, a smilie forming on the detective's lips.  
„Are you complaining? I could go again, if you don't want to see me yet.", she answered with a teasing tone.  
Maura's answer was a light slap against the taller woman's arm, when Jane rounded the counter to greet her wife with a tender kiss.  
„I just didn't expect you to be home so early. I just started cooking dinner.", she said smiling.  
„That's okay. I am not hungry yet.", Jane answered, while taking a cold beer out of the fridge. „And since the perp's in Boston have decided to lay low for a while we had nothing to do and so here I am. So, where are the little ones?"  
„They are out with your mother and Sean, eating icecream."  
Sitting down at the counter, Jane watched as Maura chopped the vegetables and put them into a pan.  
„So just another boring day at the office, huh?", Maura asked smiling. She knew that her wife hated just sitting around.  
But instead of the normal answer she got from Jane, this time the Detective remained silent which caused Maura to look up.  
Jane however was avoiding her gaze and so Maura knew for sure that something must have happened.  
„Jane, what is it? Did something happen?", now there was concern in the voice of the honeyblond and Jane sighed.  
„Well nothing bad happened.", Jane answered, finally looking up and into the concerned eyes of her lover.  
„But something did happen."  
Jane nodded.  
„I had an unexpected visitor today."  
Maura raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
„Who was it?", she asked, sensing that Jane grew more and more uncomfortable.  
„It was Casey, Maura.", Jane replied and Maura nearly dropped the knife she was still holding.  
„Casey? Casey Jones? The man who disappeared five years ago to never be heared of again?"  
„Yeah that one.", Jane answered and had to stop herself from laughing, because the face of her wife was just to cute now. But she knew that it was not the right time to laugh.  
Maura had never been a fan of Casey because of the way he had treated Jane back then and that he was back now was a slap into the doctor's face. At least it felt like it.  
„Why? What did he want?", Maura's voice was shaking so Jane stood up, rounding the counter again. She took the knife from her wife and put it aside, before taking her in her arms, looking down at the smaller woman.

She could feel Maura relax instantly but there was still something in her eyes that Jane could only describe as a mix of fear, anger and concern.  
„He wanted to see me. He wanted a second chance.", Jane said truthfully and now the anger in Maura's eyes won.  
„He what? After all those years he comes back and expects you to give him another chance? For what? So that he could break your heart again?", she growled while breaking away from Jane. She started to pace and Jane remained silent yet again because she knew that Maura needed some time so sort through things.  
Moments later the ME stopped and looked at Jane again.  
„What did you say?"  
Now it was Jane's turn to raise her eyebrows in surprise.  
„What do you think I said?", she countered.  
Maura didn't answer that and so Jane wraped her arms around the other woman's waiste once again, pulling her close.

„I told him that there is no way that I would give him another chance. I told him that I am married to the love of my life and that I am lucky to have this beautiful woman in my life. That she was able to forgive me for being an idiot back then.", she said with a small smile on her lips and the same smile appeared on Maura's lips too.  
„A beautfiul woman and the love of your life? Do I know her?"  
Jane started laughing.  
„I love you, you know? You, the kids and the little one growing in there.", she said, tenderly laying a hand on the still flat belly of her wife.  
„And I love you, Jane.", Maura answered before kissing her wife with all the love she had inside.


End file.
